Everything Has Changed
by DivergentLover6
Summary: Its been fourteen years and I came back. To where? Chicago? My home? Or to him? But I just stare at all my friends. Because I've changed, because Tris would never have done that. Because Tris would've cried and ran to Christina, to Uriah, or to him. But I don't. I just stand there. And they just stare back... Because everything has changed...
1. Chapter 1

Author's note:

Reading _Allegiant_ and finding out that Tris died wasn't the happiest thing. Four was all alone and by himself. I guess that life isn't always a happy story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent or any of its characters.

* * *

_Tris Pior, sixteen, runs away from the Candor compound and beyond the fence following the events of __Divergent__. Why. Because Four was cheating on her. And she was pregnant. With his child. After 14 years, she tells her daughter, Kali, who his father really was and everything that happened before she was born. Kali is determined to find him and maybe seek revenge for her mother. How. Tris hasn't been in contact with anyone since the night of her escape. And since then, everything changed..._

* * *

_Everything changed_

_Chapter One_

February 20. The day that I will never forget. The day my life came crashing down right before my eyes. The day I knew that I was pregnant with Tobias' child. The day I saw him smack lips with someone that wasn't me. The day that I realized that I couldn't take it anymore. The day that I ventured outside the fence. With my child. It was the day that I realized that our city, Chicago, was just an experiment.

Thinking back to everything that happened, I couldn't hold back the tears. I thought about _him_. How I felt so safe and secure when I held his hand. How I felt like it was where we belonged, together. He made me feel something that no one else had. But it was all gone. And all too soon. It ended before it even started.

* * *

_*Flashback*_

_I ran and ran, leaving the compound far behind me. And I didn't dare too look back. Or stop running. I don't know what happened afterwards. The night was all but a blur. I woke up the next morning to the smell of fresh brewed coffee. I opened my eyes._

_I was in what seems to be a hospital. I saw a heart monitor right beside my bed. Was I... unconscious? And for how long? But... Then my thoughts drifted back to the day before. Tobias, me, crying, running, fence, outside, freedom... I sat up in a start._

"_Oh good, your okay Tris." A man with a clipboard wearing a white coat came into my room._

_I leaned back, into my bed. "Where am I?" was my first question. Nothing else seemed to matter at that point. Was I outside of the fence, free of the memories?_

"_You've run out of Chicago, if that's what you're talking about."_

"_Chicago?" I asked bluntly._

"_Oh, sorry, I didn't realize you didn't know. Chicago is your home, where you used to live, with factions."_

"_And where am I now?"_

"_You're in the Bureau of Genetic Welfare, an agency of the U.S. government. I know this sounds confusing to you but get some rest. We'll sort this out later." He says as he leaves._

_A million questions came buzzing into my head. I was safe, but where? How was it safe when you don't even know where you are? And how did he know my name? And Chicago? My city? I can't help but wanting Tobias sitting next to me, reassuring me that everything is going to be fine, even if it isn't. I knew that it was never going to happen. He didn't need me anymore, and maybe... he never loved me._

* * *

"Mom, are you okay?" I realized I was sitting on the couch, crouching into a ball, on the verge of crying.

"Yes sweetie, I'm fine." I said as I looked at her. She was a perfect blend of me and Toby. My dark hazel eyes. His warm smile.

"So," she says, "who are those people?"

I look to see she is pointing at the picture that I held in mine hands. A picture of me, Toby, Christina, Will, Uriah, Marlene, Zeke and Lynn, smiling, being happy, just the way it used to be. It was all too familiar, too soon to talk about, even though it has been years.

I smiled and hug my daughter Kali who was fourteen years old.

"I'm sorry, that was a very personal question, yo-you- don't have to tell me if you don't want to." She looks down at her shoes and stutters.

Abnegation always had an influence on me. I guess I passed it down to her.

"I know I haven't told you much about the past and I'm sorry, I just wanted to get away from it." _From him, I thought._

"But, you looked so, so, happy in this picture." She says, staring at it, staring at me.

I turn my gaze to the picture that I held tightly in my hands. It was my only memory of everything, of my friends, of my life, of _him_. I'm not sure that I'll ever see them again. I'm not sure what they did after I left. I'm not sure if they even miss me at all. But I am sure that I will live the rest of my life, regretting. I will die, never knowing what happened to Christina, the girl that I couldn't live without, my best friend; to Uriah, the person that I could always talk to; to Zeke, the brother that I never had; to Chicago, the city that I once called home; to Caleb, the guy that I once called brother; and to Toby, the guy that I once loved.

"Yes," I reply, "I was indeed happy."

"Here," I point to Christina. "She was my best friend and she was always crazy about makeup and fashion and all that."

"And this is Uriah and Zeke," I say, "they're brothers and they're the funniest people I've ever met."

I introduce everyone until I get to Toby.

"And he," I tense up, "is your father."

Kali just looks at me, expressionless. "Can I see that picture?" I hand her the photo.

I could tell she was looking at Toby, his dark blue eyes, his tattoos...

"What was his name?" She asks.

"Tobias, Tobias Eaton." I reply, my voice losing control. Sometimes, it just hurts to say his name. Other times, I murmur those words again, to grab onto them, to never let go.

I glance up to look at her. She just stares straight into the picture, as if they held the key to something.

"Wh-wha-what... what happened?" My daughter says finally.

"Some things are better off untold than to be spoken of." I say softly. "I'm so sorry, Kali. I promise, when I'm ready, I will tell you, one day... My voice trails off.

She hugs me and we both sit on the couch, silent, drifting into deep thoughts...

* * *

_*Flashback*_

_I hear people talking in the background, murmurs._

"_When she wakes up, send her to my office and we can discuss everything."_

"_Yes, David, I will send her down when she's ready."_

_I hear footsteps walking away. I open my eyes to see the doctor standing beside me, smiling._

"_You have been doing very well," he says. "Please, come with me."_

_I stumble out of bed, out of the drab hospital room._

_After walking down what seems to be hundreds of hallways, he directs me into a room._

_It had a huge window with a view of the city. In one corner was a desk. And a man, sitting behind it._

_The doctor leaves and the man gestures for me to sit down._

"_My name is David." He says. "And you must be Tris. Welcome to the bureau."_

"_Thank you, David."_

"_Now, I know that you are confused so let me start from the beginning."_

_He begins to talk about the Purity war, how the genetic alterations had disastrous consequences, how our city was one of the experiments for genetic healing, to bring back the genetically pure, the Divergent._

_After he finishes, I stare back at him in shock._

_The world that I valued became an experiment in which they created, they shaped, they decided._

_My whole life, a tale._

_I try to take it in. But I just can't._

_They were observing us. Observing us eat. Observing us sleep. Observing us die. And they never meant to help us, in our struggles._

_I bite my lip._

"_I need some time to take in this information." I said finally._

"_Very well, come with me to your guest room."_

_I follow him down unfamiliar halls, turning right, turning left. He enters a room with a bed and a washroom._

"_You can stay here as long as you like." He says, handing me the keys. "If you're hungry, there's a food court right down that hall."_

_I take the keys and mutter thanks. Then, I slump down on the bed. I think about nothing, about something, about everything._

_I woke up and find my stomach grumbling. So I make my way down to this "food court."_

_I ate some hot soup and some crackers, then decided to talk to David again. I made my way into his office, after wandering around blindly for the past hour._

_He looked up at me when I entered his office._

"_Hello Tris. What do you need?"_

_I sit down._

_I stare at him._

_Then I say, "What do I do now?"_

_He looks at me._

"_A very good question indeed, ."_

"_You don't want to go back, do you?"_

_I hesitate. Part of me wants to scream and yell and say yes, of course I want to go back, my life is there. The other part makes me want to say no, not at all. I listen to the other part._

"_Very well," he says._

"_Maybe you would consider starting fresh? Live your life Tris. And I presume that you are carring Four's child?"_

_How did he know that? Oh, right, they were watching us through cameras. _

"_Yes," I reply._

"_Listen to me. Start fresh. Start over. Enjoy your life. Have your child. And you can do that there." He says as he points to a dot on a large may hanging in his office. I see lots of dots, one marking "Chicago" in particular._

_I follow his finger to a dot with the words "New York."_

"_New York." I say._

"_Yes, New York. After the Purity war, some of the population decided to settle down and lead a happy life, despite all the destruction it caused us. So they went to the city "New York" and built up new hopes and dreams. Now, it is one of the most safest place to be, with a governing system where people vote to choose their leaders. It will take you sometime to get used to but I think it is the place for you."_

_I sigh. But that would mean leaving my life behind. Leaving him behind. But it was for my own good. I nod._

"_I will arrange you a ride there."_

* * *

I woke up in a start, to see Kali gone, maybe upstairs. It was Saturday so she didn't have school. What time was it? I reach into my bag and take out my phone. _10:20_

_1 new message,_

_Kali: I'm out for a walk. Didn't want to wake you. Hope you think about telling me more about my father._

I sigh, still holding the picture tightly in my hands.

I look at myself, and then the girl in the picture. She was happy, with a big smile on her face. She was brave, she was courageous, and she didn't let anyone tell her she wasn't. But I'm not her. I've changed too much. I look at myself. My hair is dyed a rusty red color and I've always put it in a ponytail. I look at my clothes. If I wore them back then, I wouldn't be Dauntless. I would be Erudite. I touch the scar on my face. It was a little faded now but still noticeable. My friends would probably not recognize me if they saw. But one thing can never change, never fade away. Your memories.

I loved him. I loved my friends. Maybe I still do. But what does that matter. The chances of me seeing any one of them ever, ever again is like one to a trillion, maybe even a gazillion.

* * *

_*Flashback*_

_I grab my stuff which is just a sac with some clothes and a photo of me, my friends, and him. It wasn't much since I didn't know what was going to happen when I escaped. _

_I see David waiting for me outside my room. _

"_Are you ready?"_

_I think about it. "Yes." I say, firmly. "Let's go."_

_He leads me outside to a large white craft with wings like a bird._

_Someone comes down and greets him._

"_This is Matthew, he will be operating the airplane." _

"_I'm sorry, the air-plane?" I asked._

_They both laugh._

_Then, David explains. "That thing," he points at the white craft, "is an airplane. It flies in the sky to transport people or cargo."_

"_Oh," is all I can say. _

"_I guess this is a goodbye Tris," David says. "I hope you the best of luck." He hugs me and then makes his way back to the building._

"_Come on," Matthew says._

_We walk up the stairs and into the "airplane." There were a million of seats but no people. I guess it was just me. _

"_I will be flying the plane so you probably won't see me. If you need any help, this is Zoe."_

_A women in a uniform appears and shakes my hand._

_Matthew turns and leaves._

_I throw my bag in one of the seats and sit in the other. Zoe also sits down, across from me._

_The plane starts moving._

"_So, what's your name?"She asks._

"_Tris," I reply. _

"_Oh, you're the girl that ran here from Chicago aren't you? You know, that's all everyone's been talking about here for the past few days."_

"_Oh, I see."_

"_So, what was your life like back in Chicago?" She asks, her voice was soft and understanding; her smile was warm and hearty. I felt like I could trust her._

_So I told her everything. Everything. I couldn't keep it in anymore._

_And she comforted me. _

_Soon, I arrived. She led me out of the airport and into a cab, giving me an address and keys. She told me that David had arranged for a living space for me._

_So I wave goodbye to her. Then, I start my new life._

* * *

I heard the door unlock and open.

"Kali, you're back."

"Mom, you're awake."

We both grin at each other. To say the truth, she was my only real memory of Tobias. Every time I look at her, I see Toby. The first few weeks she was born, I struggled with that. But maybe remembering him isn't so bad.

"So, you wanted to know a bit more about your father, hmm?"

"Well, he was the nicest and most mysterious guy I'd ever met. His eyes always seemed to draw me in, they were so captivating. On the outside, he look scary, mean, cold. But he is actually a caring and compassionate person."

I smile then continue.

I talked about the days I had in Dauntless, the initiation, the training, Four, my friends, the happy memories. I decided to keep that night a secret, untold.

But Kali, naturally curious whispers, "What happens afterwards? Does he know about me?"

I wanted to yell, I wanted to scream, I wanted to cry, I wanted to punch _him_. But I keep it in. That was one thing I learned, after everything that happened.

I whisper, almost inaudible.

I tell her the night of my escape.

I tell her about the bureau, the Divergents, the genetically "damaged."

I tell her about my mother, Natalie Prior and my father, Andrew Prior, who both sacrificed their lives for me, their daughter.

I tell her about Caleb, about everything else.

And when I was done, I let go. I finally told someone besides Zoe about what happened. But there was still something I didn't tell her about. Something that I locked up in my heart. The reason that I ran, the reason that I left. The event that triggered all that has happened to me.

And I never planned to.


	2. Chapter 2

_Everything changed_

_Chapter 2_

_Previously..._

_I whisper, almost inaudible._

_I tell her the night of my escape. _

_I tell her about the bureau, the Divergents, the genetically "damaged."_

_I tell her about my mother, Natalie Prior and my father, Andrew Prior, who both sacrificed their lives for me, their daughter._

_I tell her about Caleb, about everything else._

_And when I was done, I let go. I finally told someone besides Zoe about what happened. But there was still something I didn't tell her about. Something that I locked up in my heart. The reason that I ran, the reason that I left. The event that triggered all that has happened to me._

_And I never planned to._

Kali stares back into my eyes. "Oh," is all she can say.

"I need some rest. I'll be upstairs if you need me." I say as I drag myself up the flight of stairs. My head hurts. I can't stop thinking about _him_.

* * *

_*Flashback*_

_I get off the cab and stand before my new house, my new home. It wasn't at all like the Abnegation houses I lived in for so long, dull and gray. No, it was full of life and color. I look around at the neighborhood. Every single house was different, unique in some way. _

_I enter my new home. Inside, the sun shone brightly through the windows. Happiness fills the air. This is it, I thought. Time for me to make a fresh start. I carry my suitcase upstairs and start unpacking. _

_I hear the door bell._

_Curious to see who it was, I made my way downstairs._

_There stood a guy, maybe a bit older than me._

"_Hi, how can I help you?" I ask._

"_Sorry if this is a bad time but I couldn't help noticing that you just moved in. I'm Robert, and I live right next door." He says as he extends his hand_

_I look at him. He had greenish blue eyes and Toby's smile._

_I slowly shake his hand, firmly._

"_So, you're new. Where are you from, if you don't mind? I'm naturally curious."_

_I laugh. "Here," I gesture, "Come in."_

_Somehow, David managed to get a couple pieces of furniture into the house._

_We sat down on the couch. _

"_I'm from Chicago." I say._

"_I'm sorry, where? We don't usually get any news from the outside; we're like an independent country._

"_Oh, I see. Well, let's just say it was not a very welcoming place. New York looks so-so beautiful and cheerful."_

_And I was right. New York opened up my eyes and made me see that I could. I could if I tried. I could if I believed. I could if I wanted to. And I did._

* * *

I thought about my daughter, Kali. I guess she deserved to know more about her father, to meet him. And I really wanted to take her. Not because I wanted to _see_ Toby again. No, because I think Kali needs to. But how? I haven't contacted them since forever. But I still had their numbers.

The problem is that everything has changed after I left. I heard about how Erudite took control, not surprising obviously. I heard about how Tori killed Jeanine. I heard about how the factionless, with Evelyn got a hold of all the guns and took over. I heard about how Evelyn gave up her spot. I never understood that part though. I knew it had something to do with Toby.

I get out of bed and look through my sac. The sac I brought with me when I left my life behind. The sac I brought with me when I started a new life.

I know the ritual was to burn your old faction's clothes after you joined another faction. But I kept it. My grey and dull Abnegation clothes reminded me of my family, my family before the Choosing Ceremony. I clutch the clothes tightly, to my heart. "Faction before blood." One day, I wish it would become "blood before faction."

* * *

_*Flashback*_

_After a few weeks, I began to know Robert a bit better. He had a sister named Susan. I met her once but I knew she would be perfect for Caleb. If only he was here. Robert loved to draw, like me. He likes to play sports as well, basketball and softball._

_He took me around town to shop. He gave me a tour of the city. And he signed me up for a job._

_Robert reminded me of Toby. But also of Uriah. He was nice, kind and smart. He knew how to cheer you up when you're down. He knew how to say the right words, do the right things. But he was still no Tobias. And no one could ever replace Toby in my heart._

_I just wish my friends were here. Maybe even him. _

_I got out of bed and changed. Today was my first day of work. As a children's' book illustrator. I am so excited. Drawing was just another hobby of mine but now I get to use it to bring happiness to kids._

_I grabbed my bag and hurried out the door. I saw Robert sitting in his car waiting for me._

"_Hey, you ready?" He asked as I flung myself on to the passenger seat._

"_Yeah, I think so."_

_We drove into the heart of the city, where business and sales flourished. The bright summer sun shone hotly above. Everywhere, flowers bloomed, decorating the city with happy colors. _

"_This is it, 6940 Sparrow Street."_

_I get off the car and look around. The building was tall and partially made of glass. Around it were all kinds of stores and cafes. _

"_Come on, it's your first day, you don't want to be late, do you?"_

"_You know me, always fashionably late," I say, sarcastically. Robert smiles than we walk in the building._

_The lady at the front door was very kind and welcoming._

"_Go up the elevator to your right to floor 15. Knock on the office 206 and Mrs. Ginger will introduce you."_

"_Alright then, I need to get to work, see you later." Robert says and waves goodbye._

_I walk slowly into the elevator. It reminded me of the Erudite compound. _

* * *

I thought about going back before. Yes, I did. But now, my life is here. I have nothing to return to there. No family, no friends.

Here, in New York, I'm finally happy. My kid is happy too. And my husband as well.

* * *

Author's Note,

I guess this is sort of a cliff hanger for you guys. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, followed or favorite. Feel free to leave me any suggestions or comments in the box below. More updates coming soon...


	3. Chapter 3

_Everything has Changed_

_Chapter 3_

_Previously_

_I thought about going back before. Yes, I did. But now, my life is here. I have nothing to return to there. No family, no friends. _

_Here, in New York, I'm finally happy. My kid is happy too. And my husband as well._

* * *

My eyes wandered out the window. A thin layer of grey cloud hovered above the entire city, almost diminishing the brilliant rays of sunshine. Through the tiny holes and gaps between the clouds, the sun peeked out to say hello. The beams of sunshine that hit the earthy ground were like hope. Like a light in the darkness. It reminded me to never give up, to never stop believing.

And when things were finally going well, lightning would strike, taking your happiness, sunshine and joy. Faster than they ever came. All gone, tucked away into your past.

I took another look outside, fearing the rays of hope had died. And they did. Dark clouds rolled around, soon covering every bit of light, every dream and wish.

I couldn't bear it anymore. It was like an expression of my story.

* * *

_Flashback_

_I survived my first day of work. Afterwards, Robert picked me up and drove me to my house._

"_So, how was it?" He asked._

"_Fine," I grumbled._

_It was not good. Why? Because I was vomiting all over the place. For him. _

"_You know you can tell me anything right?" He says. Robert was probably my only friend here. I do trust him but... Well, I had to tell him sooner or later. He's going to notice it anyways. _

_I sigh. _

"_Come to my house later, maybe at seven, and I'll tell you everything."_

_He nodded his head and pulled up in front of my house. "See you later." He waves._

_I dumped my bag on the couch and slumped against the wall, sliding down until I was curled up into a ball. Then I started to cry. _

_What did I do to deserve this? It was all Tobias' fault. Now I get to suffer._

_I wondered what he was doing now. Maybe everything but missing me. He probably moved on a long time ago._

_Suddenly it flashed into my mind like a cold knife stabbing into my heart. What if he did that every year with one of the initiates? What if he never actually loved me? What if our whole relationship was nothing but a game? Was he just toying with me? _

_But I don't need him anymore. I never did. I don't need him to protect me. I don't need him to break my heart. Even if he did regret it, I won't regret what I did. And he probably wouldn't too. _

_I got up to get something to eat. New York really opened up for me. There were lots of great food and people. It was like a fun and vibrant music box, topped off with a coat of love. Something that I risked my life for; something that I desperately needed._

_I sat down and ate a slice of pizza. It was the most amazing food ever, maybe even better than Dauntless cake. The hot tomato sauce and the melted cheese decorated the thin and crispy crust perfectly._

_Scarfing down the pizza, I heard a knock on the door. It must be Robert._

_Am I ready to tell him about everything?_

_What would he think of me?_

_But before I had time to think about it, my conscience opened the door and welcomed him inside._

_We sat in silence on the couch._

_Now or never._

"_I'm pregnant." I say casually, staring down at my shoes and fidgeting with my fingers._

_I didn't dare to meet his eyes._

_After a while he spoke up. _

"_Tris, look at me."_

_I stare into his eyes, mine full of tears._

"_It's okay. You can get through this, you're brave. Don't worry about it. It's not a big deal really."_

_I cringed at his words as he takes my hand in his._

"_Not. A. Big. Deal?" I immediately break free of his grasp._

"_I'm pregnant and I'm only sixteen. I ran away from my life, my friends, my home, my brother, and my parents that died for me. I've been through the worst. And I've made the worst decisions. I think I can figure it out when I know that something's not alright." I scream at him._

_He looks at me with his warm and kind brown eyes, full of compassion. _

_I softened. _

"_Sorry, it's just I'm a little off right now." I whispered and sat back down on the couch._

_We just sat in silence for the next few minutes. It wasn't awkward though. Just like me and Tobias. _

_Over the few weeks, I really opened up to him. I told him about everything. And he told me about everything. Robert reminded me so much of Tobias. His smile could light up my whole world. His eyes, full of an energetic vibe. We were so happy. He made me forget about my sorrows._

"_So, want to grab something to eat?" he says as we walked out of the theatre after watching X-Men._

_It was the best movie ever. Especially with him. We ended up laughing so hard that he spilled the popcorn onto the couple who were sitting in front of us. Oops._

_We got some pizza and fries and sat down at one of those tiny food court tables._

"_Erm, I was thinking that maybe, well, do you maybe want to go on a date with me?"_

_I stare back at him with a blank expression_

"_No, no, no listen, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that. It's probably too soon for you anyways after what happened. I didn't know what I was thinking and-_

"_Yes." I say, firmly._

_He looks at me, confused._

_I smile. "Yes, I would love to go on a date with you."_

_He immediately grins and pulls me into a hug._

"_Just promise me that if things don't work out, we'll still be friends. I can't afford to lose you." I whisper in his ear._

"_I promise."_

_And along with those two words came a beautiful memory, one that almost replaced all the evil ones. _

_Almost._

* * *

Author's Note:

Really sorry about the late update... Anyways, this chapter is kind of a filler so I could finish writing about her life in New York. For her wedding with Robert, I will leave it up to your imagination. In the next few chapters, Tobias will be present along with Christine, Zeke and Shauna, when Kali digs into Tris' past.


End file.
